Schmerzen
by AngelOfLights
Summary: Hermine lebt in Amerika , ist verheiratet und hat Zwillinge. Ihr Mann ist gewalttätig ihr und den Zwillingen gegenüber. Eines Tages reicht es ihr und sie flieht mit den Kindern. Sie geht zu einem Anwalt und wer das ist, kann sie kaum glauben...R&R g
1. Chapter 1

**Na, **

**Wie geht's? Das ist meine erste Story, also seid nicht zu fies...Aber wenn ihr was zu verbessern habt dann rewievt mir!! Natürlich aber auch wenn sie euch gefällt...g**

**Diclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Joanne K. Rowling, ich verdiene keinen einzigen Cent an dieser Story.**

**Paar: Hermine & Draco**

**Gedanken: ´...´**

**Reden:"..."**

**Tja...was gibt es noch zu sagen??...na ja, viel Spaß !!!! **

**Inhalt: Diese Story handelt von Hermine. Sie lebt in Amerika , ist verheiratet und hat Zwillinge. Ihr Mann ist gewalttätig ihr und den Zwillingen gegenüber. Eines Tages reicht es ihr und sie flieht mit den Kindern. Sie geht zu einem Anwalt und wer das ist, kann sie kaum glauben...**

**OoOOoO**

**Kapitel 1: Wieso?**

**Hermine spült das Geschirr. Sie zittert. Blut tropft in das Wasser. ´Er hat es schon wieder getan und das nur weil ich Lasagne gemacht haBe...und nicht wie versprochen Braten. Ich kann doch nichts dafür das der Metzger keine Braten mehr hatte.´ Sie seufzt. **

**Mark bringt die Zwillinge ins Bett. Gleich wird er wieder unten sein und es wieder tun. Sie hat Angst. Sie hört die Treppe unter seinen Füßen knarren. Ihre Bewegungen hören auf, sie ist wie ein Tier. Ein Tier, das lauert auf die kommende Gefahr.**

**Er ist jetzt direkt hinter ihr. Sie dreht sich langsam um und er hat das Gesicht, das sie früher so geliebt hat, vor Wut verzogen. Sie schluckt. "Warum schreist du so laut? Du willst doch nur das die Nachbarn die Polizei rufen, du mieses Stück", zischt er vor Wut. Sie versucht etwas zu sagen, doch die Wörter bleiben ihr im Halse stecken.**

**Er holt aus und sie wartet bereits auf den Schmerz...doch dann klopft jemand an der Tür: "Öffnen sie bitte die Tür, die Polizei ist hier." Mark erstarrt in seine Bewegung und ruft zur Tür: "Einen Moment, bitte. Und du hältst die Klappe, haben wir uns verstanden?" Hermine nickt und wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Mark geht währenddessen zur Tür und wirft den Polizisten ein Lächeln zu . "Was können wir für Sie tun, Officers?" Hermine dreht sich wieder zur Spüle. Eine junge Stimme antwortet: "Die Nachbarn haben sich wegen dem Lärm beschwert. Dürfen wir eintreten?" "Aber natürlich, treten Sie ein." Die beiden Polizisten treten ein und der ältere sagt: "Tja, wie es aussieht haben die Nachbarn sich geirrt. Hier ist es ja ganz friedlich. Komm David, wir können wieder gehen." Doch der junge Polizist, David, geht nicht zur Tür. **

**Er geht zu Hermine und sieht sie von der Seite an und fragt sie mit leiser Stimme: "Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss?" Hermine nickt. "Sind Sie sich sicher?" Hermine schluckt und sagt: "Ja, mir geht es gut, wir hatten nur den Fernseher zu laut. Entschuldigen Sie bitte." **

**Sie versucht zu lächeln, aber es gelingt ihr nicht. Mark wittert sein Chance die Polizisten nach draußen zu bitten: "Ja, entschuldigen sie bitte, meine Frau und ich würden jetzt gerne ins Bett gehen. Ich muss morgen sehr früh ins Revier." **

"**Sie sind Polizist?", fragt David und ist erschreckt. ´Er ist ein Polizist und schlägt seine Frau!?!´ Mark antwortet mit einem stolzen Lächeln: "Ja, ich arbeite im Morddezernat." Der ältere Mann, Joe, wirft David eine warnenden Blick zu und sagt: "Wir wollen sie nicht weiter stören. Achten sie aber absofort in welcher Lautstärke Sie den Fernseher anhaben, ja? Komm David, wir gehen." David wirft ihm einen überraschten Blich zu und nickt schließlich. "Wir wünschen ihnen eine gute Nacht. **

**Die Tür geht zu. Sie bekommt Angst. Jetzt wird er das tun, wozu er vorhin nicht gekommen. Er sagt mit leiser Stimme: "Ich bin müde, Schatz. Lass uns ins Bett gehen." Hermine dreht sich um und sieht sein Lächeln. Sie versucht es zu erwidern und antwortet: "Geh du schon hoch, ich mach nur noch schnell den Abwasch fertig, okay?" "Ist gut, Liebling, ich warte auf dich, aber wenn du zu lange machst, werde ich schon schlafen." Er lächelt und drückt ihr eine sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Hermine zuckt unter der sanften Berührung zusammen. Mark runzelt die Stirn, sagt ihr gute Nacht und geht nach oben. Hermine hält den Atem an, bis sie die Schlafzimmertür zugehen hört.**

**Hermine atmet erleichtert aus. Sie spült weiter ab und denkt über ihr Leben nach dem Krieg nach. Nachdem Harry Voldemort vernichtet hatte war der Krieg endlich zuende. Das goldene Trio zerbrach darüber das jeder von ihnen eine andere Richtung einschlug, Harry begann seine Auroren-Ausbildung, Ron ging nach Bulgarien und sie wollte nach Amerika um dort Medizin zu studieren. Sie wollte weg aus Großbritannien, weg von all den schmerzhaften Erinnerungen. Am Anfang hat sie mit den beiden noch regelmäßig Kontakt gehabt, doch irgendwie ist der Briefwechsel eingeschlafen...es schmerzt sie an ihre früheren besten Freunden zu denken. **

**Sie war gerade in ihrem dritten Jahr als sie Mark traf. **

**Es war am 21.Dezember und sie musste noch ein paar Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen. Als sie damit fertig war, ging sie zurück zu ihrem Auto ging, war gerade ein Polizist dabei einen Strafzettel zu verpassen. Es war Mark. Gerade als sie ihn bitten wollte, den Strafzettel zu vergessen, sah sie in seine Augen. Braun traf auf Blau, Blau traf auf Braun. Sie verabreden sich und kamen schließlich zusammen. Als Hermine erfuhr, das sie schwanger war, war sie gerade in ihrem Abschlussjahr. Sie konnte das Jahr beenden, jedoch keine Arbeit beginnen. Sie und Mark heirateten im engsten Kreis. Das bedeutet nur sie und er. Doch Hermine war das egal, sie liebte ihn und er liebt sie. Zwei Wochen nach der Heirat kamen die Zwillinge. Hermine hatte furchtbare Schmerzen, doch sie wollte kein Mittel dagegen nehmen. Sie wollte die Geburt ihrer Babys ganz bewusst miterleben. Nach 22 Stunden Schmerzen kamen sie schließlich zur Welt: Mora Lilian und Viviane.**

**Sie waren Hermines Stütze durch diese Zeiten. **

**Mark hat das erstemal die Hand gehoben als die Zwillinge gerade mal 5Monate alt waren. Inzwischen sind sie 5Jahre alt. Immer wenn er unzufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit im Haushalt war oder wenn er Ärger bei der Arbeit hatte. Immer ließ er es an ihr aus, als wäre sie ein Ventil für seine Wut.**

**Nachdem er sie misshandelt hat tut er immer so als wäre nichts gewesen. Als hätte er sie nicht gedemütigt, geschlagen oder erniedrigt.**

**Und wie jeden Abend denkt sie darüber nach, wegzulaufen: ´Ich könnte ein Taxi rufen und wegfahren wenn er bei der Arbeit ist, aber er würde mich finden, da bin ich mir sicher. Oh Gott, was soll ich nur tun??.´ Hermine unterdrückt einen Schluchzer und schließlich wächst in ihr die Wut, darüber das Mark sie und ihre Lieblinge schlägt, ihre Kinder!! **

**Und jedes Mal wenn er es tat, dann war er am nächsten Tag der beste Dad auf der Welt. Mora und Viviane kriegen Geschenke und sie bekommt entweder einen Blumenstrauß, Schmuck oder etwas Hübsches zum Anziehen, doch nie erwähnt er, was er getan hat. Mit keinem Wort. **

**Sie seufzt und denkt darüber nach, was die Zwillinge und sie morgen machen sollen. Vielleicht sollten wir zum Strand fahren. Das macht ihnen sicher Spaß... Ach, das geht ja gar nicht. Jeder würde die blauen Flecke sehen... Also was anderes. Hmm, wir gehen in den Central-Park. Enten füttern können wir machen und auch picknicken.´ Mit einem Lächeln räumt sie Teller weg. Morgen sieht alles anders aus.´**

**-Fortsetzung folgt-**

**So, das ist das erste Chapter. Ich finde es eigentlich ganz gut und ihr?**

**Wenn ich das zweite auch reinsetzen soll, muss ich aber ein paar Rewievs bekommen, abgemacht??**

**Eure AngelOfLights**


	2. Ich verspreche es euch

**Hi, ich bins wieder, so, jetzt kommt erst mal der ganze rechtliche Kram:**

**Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Joanne K. Rowling, ich verdiene keinen einzigen Cent an dieser Story.**

**Paar: Hermine & Draco**

**Gedanken: ´...´**

**Reden:"..."**

**Tja... was gibt es noch zu sagen? ... naja, viel Spaß!!!! **

**Inhalt: Diese Story handelt von Hermine. Sie lebt in Amerika, ist verheiratet und hat Zwillinge. Ihr Mann ist gewalttätig ihr und den Zwillingen gegenüber. Eines Tages reicht es ihr und sie flieht mit den Kindern. Sie geht zu einem Anwalt und wer das ist, kann sie kaum glauben...**

**Ich hatte ja eigentlich vor, das zweite Kapitel erst nächstes Wochenende zu veröffentlichen, aber ich habe mich dann doch anders entschieden, nicht zuletzt wegen der tollen Reviews.**

**Alsooo, erst mal DANKE für die lieben Reviews, hätte echt nicht gedacht, das gerade mal 24h später schon 4 Reviews da sind... hier sind die Antworten:**

**Cat-Girl48: ...jetzt kannst du dich freuen...**

**One77: Ich freue mich, das das erste dir gefällt. Hermine benutzt ihre Magie nicht, da sie der Meinung ist, das die Zauberei schon genug leid über die Welt gebracht hat. Außerdem weiß Mark nicht, das sie eine Hexe ist. Es gibt auch noch einen anderen Grund, aber der wird drittem Chapter erklärt... guck nach "Anm.", wirst es schon finden**

**BdW: Das Hermine Mark verlässt, kommt erst im drittem Chapter, jetzt kommt erst mal der Ausflug im Central-Park.**

**Cynestra: Voll das nette Lob...das motiviert einen richtig lol...Wegen der fetten Schrift: Es hat keine Bedeutung, ich mag es einfach, wie das aussieht. Wenn ich etwas hervorheben will, dann mach ich die Schrift kursiv.**

**Kapitel 2: "Ich verspreche es euch."**

"**Mum, guck mal, da hat eine Ente Babys bekommen, sind die nicht süß?!?" Hermine lächelte, während Mora und Vivianne jedem Küken Namen gaben. Sie trägt eine Sonnenbrille, damit man das blaue Auge sieht. Sie guckt zum blauem Himmel und freut sich über die strahlende Sonne und über die weißen Wolken.**

"**Mora, hör auf mit Steinchen nach den Küken zu werfen." Mora wirft ihrer Mutter einen ertappten Blick zu. Hermine lächelt und sagt liebevoll: "Hier, füttere sie lieber mit etwas Brot, dass lieben sie." Mora nimmt Hermine die Brottüte aus der Hand und beginnt mit ihrer Schwester die Enten zu füttern.**

**Obwohl sie äußerlich genau gleich aussehen, sind sie im Inneren ziemlich gegensätzlich:**

**Während Mora diejenige von den Beiden ist, die eher Regeln bricht und über die Strenge schlägt, ist Vivianne die Ruhige und Leise. **

**Beide haben das schwarze Haar von ihrem Vater. Im Gesicht ähneln sie eher Mark. Doch aus den braunen Augen sah man, das sie Hermines Töchter waren.**

**Nachdem die Brottüte leer ist, geht Hermine mit den Mädchen zu einen der Wiesen um dort zu ein Picknick zu machen. Während Hermine das Essen auspackt, denkt sie daran, was für ein Glück sie doch hat mit diesen Kindern gesegnet zu sein. ´Anscheinend habe ich mein Glück mit den Mädchen verbraucht, sonst hätte ich etwas Glück mit Männern. Ach, hör auf so verbittert zu denken, genieß lieber den schönen Tag mit deinen Mädchen!´**

**Als die Zwillinge satt sind, legen sie sich auf den Rücken und beobachten die Wolken.**

"**Schau mal Mum, die da sieht aus wie eine Flasche!" "Und die wie Daddy!"**

**Hermine schaut zum Himmel und tatsächlich- Diese Wolke sah aus wie Mark. Gerade hat Hermine noch gelächelt über ihre Lieblinge, doch als sie diese Wolke sah, gefror ihr Lächeln. Die Mädchen sagen nichts mehr. Mora beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und schaut kurz zu Vivianne. Die nickt. **

**Mora atmet tief ein und fragt leise: "Mum, könne wir nicht weg von Daddy? Bitte, wir haben Angst vor ihm."**

**Hermines Augen füllen sich mit Tränen. "Aber ihr braucht doch einen Vater!"**

**Vivianne schüttelt ihren Kopf und sagt: "Unsere Freundin Laura hat auch keine Daddy, Lauras Mum lebt nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen." "Was Lauras Mum schafft, schaffst du doch auch."**

**Hermine atmet tief ein und sagt: "Seid ihr euch sicher? Wenn wir gehen, dann können wir nicht zurück." Beide nicken entschlossen. "Okay, wir werden gehen, aber sagt nichts zu euren Dad. Das muss unter uns bleiben, ja?"**

**Beide halten Hermine ihren kleinen Fingern hin. Hermine lächelt und hakt ihre kleinen Finger ein. **

"**Wow, sie werden langsam erwachsen!"**

**Als hätten sie nicht über ein so wichtiges Thema geredet, springen Mora und Vivianne auf und ziehen Hermine hoch und schieben sie in Richtung Spielplatz. "Komm Mum, wir wollen spielen!!" "Dann packt mit mir schnell die Sachen zusammen, dann könnt ihr spielen." **

**Als sie beim Spielplatz sind, rennen die Mädchen zur Schaukel. **

**Hermine setzt sich auf eine Bank und sieht eine Zeit lang ihren Kindern beim Spielen zu. Dann setzt sich eine Frau neben ihr. Sie lächelt Hermine an. Hermine lächelt zurück.**

"**Welche ist ihres?"**

"**Die beiden da auf der Schaukel. Welches ist ihres?"**

"**Ich habe keine Kinder, ich komme jeden Tag hierher und siehe ihnen zu. Sie sehen so unschuldig aus." Die Frau schaut zur Schaukel. "Oh, sie haben Zwillinge. Die sehen aber lieb aus."**

"**Oh ja, aber Mora ist die kleine Rebellin. Sie ist auf der rechten Schaukel."**

**Die Frau reißt die Augen auf und atmet erschrocken auf. Hermine runzelt die Stirn und fragt besorgt: "Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"**

"**Mit mir schon."**

"**Was meinen Sie damit?"**

"**Warum lassen Sie zu, das er das mit ihnen macht?"**

"**Woher... Was meinen Sie damit?"**

"**Es ist egal, woher ich das weiß und Sie wissen was ich damit meine, oder etwa nicht, Hermine?**

"**Ich... Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden."**

"**Hier." Die Frau reicht Hermine eine Karte. "Dort wird Ihnen geholfen. Mark hat nichts gegen diesem Mann, sie können unbesorgt zu ihm gehen." **

**Sie steht auf. **

**Hermine will sie aufhalten, doch sie geht weiter. "Ich äh... Warten Sie, bitte." Doch die Frau ist bereits um die Ecke gebogen. Hermine ist erstaunt. ´Was hatte das nun zu bedeuten?´ Sie sieht auf die Karte. Es ist eine Visitenkarte:**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Scheidungsanwalt**

**5th Avenue**

**Manhatten, N. Y. **

**Hermine reißt die Augen auf. ´Was macht der in Amerika? Malfoy war doch nach dem Kriegsende freigesprochen worden.´ **

**Er litt nach dem viertem Schuljahr am Imperius-Fluch, den sein Vater über ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Er hatte echte Beweise für seine Unschuld. Doch kein Zauberer wollte ihm glauben. Es hieß, er sei fortgegangen, doch wohin wusste niemand. **

**´Und gerade mir soll er helfen können? Doch woher wusste diese Frau meinen Namen und was Mark mir an tut? Soll ich ihr vertrauen oder nicht?´**

**Hermine schaut zu ihren Kindern und sie beschließt, es zu tun.**

**-Fortsetzung folgt-**

**Na, wie war das?? Eine Erklärung wegen:**

** Mark hat nichts gegen diesem Mann, sie können unbesorgt zu ihm gehen. **

**Gibt es ihm nächsten Chap... Ich weiß, das iost nicht gerade nett, euch so auf die Folter zu spanne, aber ich hab hier das SAGEN muhahahahah **

** grins **

**Eure AngelOfLights**

_** zufällignachuntendeut räusper rewiev räusper**_


	3. Erinnerungen

**Disclaimer: Das Harry-Potter-Universum gehört Joanne K. Rowling, ich verdiene keinen einzigen Cent an dieser Story. Die Idee habe ich von Cold Case, aber nur den Anfang.**

**Hallo °vorsichtig um die Ecke schleichen°**

**Hiermit bitte ich um Entschuldigung, das ich so lange nix von mir hören lassen habe. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich so lange dafür gebraucht Hab, aber irgendwie war ich diesem bösen, bösen Kreativloch. Verzeiht mir!!**

**Dieses Pitel ist für meine älteste Freundin, hier heißt sie LiliyLestrange. Danke, dass du mich überzeugt hast, die Story reinzusetzen. liebdich **

**Kapitel 3: Erinnerungen**

**Es waren nun zwei Wochen vergangen seit Hermine von dieser seltsamen Frau angesprochen wurde. In dieser Zeit hat Marc ihr und auch den Zwillingen nichts getan. Hermine hatte eine kleine Hoffnungen, das es jetzt vorbei war mit den Schlägen.**

**Hermine war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie zu Draco Malfoy gehen sollte. Schließlich haben sie sich in der Schule gehasst. Ja schon, es war bewiesen, das er "unschuldig" war, soweit man das sagen könnte.**

**Sie erinnerte sich noch an den Tag als sie die Wahrheit erfahren hat, als wäre er gestern:**

_**FlashBack**_

_**Hermine saß auf einen der Ränge des Gerichts. Ihr war übel. Gerade hat sie gesehen, wie Bellatrix Lestrange von einem Dementor geküsst wurde. Es war schrecklich. Wie langsam ihre Seele aus ihr gesaugt wurde. Wie langsam, das Leben aus ihren Augen verschwand. Sie war sich bewusst, das Bellatrix es verdiente. Schließlich hatte sie soviel Schreckliches getan. Die Longbottoms so lange gefoltert bis diese verrückt wurden und...**_

_**Sie hatte Sirius Black ermordet. Harrys Paten. Sie schielte kurz nach rechts, wo Harry saß. Sein Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos. **_

_**Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Schulter. Harry schrak auf. Er blickte sie fragend an und sie fragte leise: "Ist alles in Ordnung?" **_

_**Harry schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen und antwortete ebenso leise: "Es geht, aber ich bin froh, das ich hier bin. Danke Hermine." Er warf ihr ein schiefes Grinsen zu, das sie zögerlich erwiderte. **_

_**Sie atmete tief durch. Der Minister Scrimgouer erhob seine Stimme: "Führt ihn herein."**_

_**Die Tür direkt gegenüber dem Minister öffnete sich langsam. **_

_**Durch die Tür kamen zwei Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums und sie führten einen weiteren Mann herein. Es war Draco Malfoy. Er sah schrecklich aus. Seine ohnehin schon blasse Haut sah gräulich aus und sein blondes Haar war voller Dreck und Hermine meinte sogar ein paar Blutspritzer zu sehen. Sie schauderte als sie zu seine Augen kam. Sie drückten Schmerzen aus, aber sein Gesicht war versteinert. **_

_**Der Minister klopfte mit seinem Hammer auf den Tisch. "Hiermit eröffne ich die Verhandlung gegen Draco Malfoy. **_

_**Mr. Malfoy, sie sind sich bewusst, was Ihnen vorgeworfen wird: Mitglied bei den Todessern, Mord und Folter an unzähligen Muggeln und sogar ein paar Zauberer haben sie auf den Gewissen. Hiermit verurteile ich sie zu einer leb-"**_

"_**Minister, darf ich auch dazu etwas sagen?" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und obwohl man ganz klar an seinen Augen sah, das er Schmerzen hatte, hatte sie einen festen Unterton.**_

"_**Ich glaube nicht, das es irgendjemanden in diesem Raum interessiert, was sie zu sagen haben. Wollen sie uns erzählen, wie sie diese Menschen umgebracht haben?"**_

"_**Nein, ich will ihnen die Wahrheit sagen."**_

_**Rufus Scrimgouer schnaufte. "Die Wahrheit? Wir alle kennen Sie und auch ihre Taten. Dazu brauchen wir nicht ihre Aussage. Sie sind schuldig in allen Punkten der Anklage."**_

"_**Ich stand seit Ende des vierten Schuljahres unter den Imperius-Zaubers meines Vaters."**_

_**Ein wütendes Murmeln erhob sich. Hermine hörte einige Sätze wie: "Und das sollen wir dem glauben?" - "Das ist doch nicht sein Ernst!" und Ron zu ihrer Linken schnaubte ungläubig und ließ einige Schimpfwörter hören. **_

"_**Ruhe, meine Damen und meine Herren." Das Murmeln erstarb.**_

_**Scrimgouer blickte noch einmal in die nun stumme Menge und wandte sich dann wieder Malfoy zu. "Ach ja, und können sie das auch beweisen?"**_

"_**Leider nein, ab-"**_

"_**Dann bringt es nichts darüber zu reden. Wir kennen ihre Familie. Schwarzmagier waren sie alle." **_

_**Draco Malfoy atmete einmal tief durch und sagte mit einem festen Ton: "Wenn sie mir nicht glauben, dann setzen sie doch bitte Veritaserum ein. Dann müssen Sie mir glauben."**_

"_**Na gut, ich weiß zwar nicht, was das bringen soll, aber bitte, wenn Sie es für nötig halten-"**_

"_**Ja, das tue ich."**_

"_**Gut, man bemerke bitte im Protokoll, das die Verhandlung nun mit Veritaserum fortgesetzt wird. Und nun, Weasley, bringen sie das Serum zu Mr. Malfoy."**_

_**Rons Bruder Percy erhob sich und in seiner linken Hand sah man eine kleine Flasche. Er ging mit schnellen Schritten zu Malfoy und ließ die Flüssigkeit langsam in Malfoys Mund tropfen. Seine Hand zitterte. Nachdem auch der letzte Tropfen im Mund Malfoys war, ging er schnell zurück zu seinem Platz zur Rechten des Ministers. **_

_**Hermine sah wieder zu Malfoy und man sah das der Zaubertrank zu wirken begang. Seine Augen verloren den schmerzhaften Ausdruck und stattdessen kam nun ein träumerischer.**_

_**Und der Minister begang mit der Befragung.**_

"_**Sind Sie Draco Malfoy, Sohn von Lucius und Narzissa Malofy?"**_

"_**Ja, das bin ich."**_

"_**Waren sie mit dem Imperius-Zauber ihres Vaters verhext?"**_

"_**Ja, das war ich."**_

"_**Von wann bis wann?"**_

"_**Seit dem Ende des 4. Schuljahres bis zu seinem Tod in der finalen Schlacht."**_

"_**Warum tat er das?"**_

"_**Er war der Meinung, das ich zu weich war, nur weil ich nicht bei den Todessern mitmachen wollte."**_

"_**Und warum wollten sie nicht bei den Todessern mitmachen?"**_

"_**Weil ich Voldemort verabscheue."**_

"_**Aha. Und warum tun Sie das?"**_

"_**Weil er meiner Meinung nach schwach ist. Er scharte seine treuen Gefolgsleute um sich und ließ sie die Drecksarbeit machen."**_

_**FlashBack ende**_

**Ja, so war das damals. Hermine bekam immer noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie daran dachte, was Draco Malfoy noch erzählte. Wie er von seinem eigenen Vater mit dem Cruciatus-Zauber belegt wurde und wie ihm das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt wurde.**

**Hermine schreckte auf. Mora kam weinend in die Küche gerannt.**

"**Mum, Mum, es tut so weh. Mum."**

"**Jetzt beruhige dich doch! Was tut dir weh?"**

"**Meine Hand. Thomas ist einfach daraufgetreten." Mora schniefte. Thomas war einer Nachbarjungen. **

**Hermine nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. "Ach Liebling, beruhige dich doch. Indianer kennt kein Schmerz. Komm her, soll Mum pusten? Dann ist der Schmerz ganz schnell weg." Sie schob ihre Tochter von sich und lächelte sie an. Mora hielt ihrer Mum ihre Hand hin und sagte: "Ja, bitte." Hermine pustete leicht auf Moras Hand und fragte: "So, jetzt besser?"**

**Mora schniefte noch einmal leicht und sagte: "Ja, danke Mum."**

"**Schön, So, jetzt geh wieder nach draußen und spiel weiter mit den anderen. Thomas hat das ganz bestimmt nicht mit Absicht getan und er entschuldigt sich bestimmt auch."**

"**Okay Mum." Sie umarmte Hermine noch einmal und ging dann schnell wieder nach draußen.**

**Hermine schaute ihr lächelnd hinterher.**

_**Gleicher Tag am Abend**_

**Marc kam schon mit schlechter Laune von der Arbeit. Als Hermine ihn beim Abendessen vorsichtig fragte, was los wäre, rastete er aus. Er nahm seinen Teller und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Hermine zuckte zusammen, den Zwillingen kommen die Tränen.**

"**DU FRAGST MICH WAS LOS WÄRE?? DAS WEIßT DU DOCH GANZ GENAU!! ICH WURDE HEUTE VON MEINEM CHEF ANGESPROCHEN. ES GIBT GERÜCHTE ÜBER MICH!! ICH WÜRDE MEINE FRAU SCHLAGEN!**

**UND DAS KOMMT NUR DADURCH DAS DU SO LAUT SCHREISST!!"**

**Er gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige und ging aus dem Esszimmer. Sie hörte nur noch das die Haustür zuging. Hermine rappelte sich auf und schwör sich während sie die Zwillinge tröstete, das sie so bald wie möglich abhaut. **

**Ich suche eine Beta-Leserin. Ich hoffe irgendeiner von euch will diesen Job übernehmen.**

**So, das wars für heute. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. **

**Ich entschuldige mich noch mal, das diese Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt sie an. °grins°**

**LG**

**AngelOfLights**

**PS: Lasst mir doch ein kleines Review da wie ihr es fandet. Büdde Und die Antworten der Reviews gibt es im nächsten Chapter. Es ist schon ziemlich spät und irgendwann muss ich ja auch mal schlafen.**


End file.
